Love Expert
by SCphantom
Summary: On a visit to France, Isabella encounters a French man who might give her the extra shove to confess to Phineas. Written with help from my sister, Phinabella. Happens during Summer Belongs To You. One shot. Enjoy!


Love Expert

By: SCphantom

A long day can be made longer when none is around. When it's just you and the TV, life can be pretty boring. Unfortunately this is how the morning of Isabela was going, just her and the movie Frozen. Of course, there was always the matter of why the girl was up at 6 o'clock in the morning watching a movie. She had already finished over half of the movie last night, and was finishing it right now. She watched Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf walk over to Kristoff's friends.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." The snowman said.

_If only I had a love expert to help me with Phineas._ Isabela thought. She had been trying for a looooooong time to figure out what she had to do to get the attention of her friend/crush, unfortunately every time she failed every time. Maybe, just maybe, today her master plan would work. She had been asked to come over at 7am this morning to look at whatever plan Phineas and his step brother Ferb at planed, so early this morning. As her thoughts wandered, the movie played on and the end credits rolled, she snapped out of her trance and got going, ready for whatever the summer soloist would throw at her.

She wanted nothing more than to have Phineas confess his love for her in the city of love itself. He just didn't seem to notice all her advances; it was like she didn't even exist. She even sang a song for crying out loud! Gosh he was clueless. While Phineas was talking to that random Frenchman about those plastic baguettes she wandered over to a bench a ways away and sat down. After about ten minutes a blond man with blue eyes sat down next to her and spoke " Paris is lovely today, _oui_?"

"I suppose" she said sadly watching as Phineas haggled with the man.

"Oh I think your mind is on something other than the scenery ohonhonhon" he said with a weird laugh

"He just doesn't notice me!" Isabella replied angrily "we are in the city of love for crying out loud and all he notices or even cares about is that stupid plane!"

"Mon Cher, take it from a resident of this city, the best way to get your man is to tell him how you feel. If he rejects you at least you know, oui?"

"Isabella it's time to go!" Phineas yelled

"Thanks for the advice…. Ummmm" Isabella said

"Francis" the man supplied

"Well than thank you Francis, you truly are a love expert"

"Your quite welcome, Mon Cher." Francis yelled as Isabella ran back toward Phineas and the newly acquired plane supplies. While Phineas talked on and on about the plane she wouldn't help but notice how adorable it was when he was focused. His red eyebrows would scrunch up when he was focused and would become more relaxed when he smiled about his own brilliant plan. Not that she would be able to see if his plan was or was not brilliant. She could never tell, because she never truly listened. She would always be mistaken as the brains because of her good three inches of height between her and Phineas automatically making her the obvious choice of her beaning older and smarter. When the truth was, he was the most brilliant and fascinating person she had ever met. She had considered everything Francis had said, she had come to the conclusion that the crazy French was right, she should tell him. Not at the welcome party, of course not. She would tell him tomorrow and Isabella never breaks a promise with her internal monologue! So the next day she couldn't wait to go to Phineas house, she knew that Phineas would always wake up a little earlier than Ferb. He would be in the backyard before Ferb planning their antics. She opened the gate

"Hi Phineas" she said a bit shakily than normal, "What'cha Doin'?"

"Just planning what we'll do today, wanna hear?"

She looked down at her feet, "Actually I wanted to talk to you"

He looked up from the blue prints, "Ok… um sit down." He patted the ground next to him.

"So, um yesterday in France, I was talking to someone." She started

"You were talking to someone? How did I not notice?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "He told me I should just come out and tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I really really like you. Like love you." She smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dropped all those hints, really heavily."

Phineas rubbed his neck "I guess you did didn't you? Well, I'm happy to say that I feel the same way!"

Isabella smiled "Really?!"

Phineas grinned, "Really." He stood up and brushed the grass off his shorts. "You want to go get ice cream?"

"What about Ferb?" she asked. Phineas helped her up.

"He'll figure out where we went."

-Line break, somewhere in Hetalia universe-

"Dude!" America shouted at France "totally saw what you did to those two kids! I've begin watching them forever, it's like a show, waiting for them to confess, it got irritating but it was so cool when they did confess! I watched them this morning!"

"Stalker…" England mumbled while taking a sip of tea.

"What can I say," France said with his annoying accent "Everyone needs a love expert"

The End


End file.
